LO QUE SIRIUS BLACK ME DIJO
by tildita
Summary: One Shot-Una noche de copas, un secreto que lo atormenta.Sirius le cuenta a Remus,lo que lo angustia; y éste solo revelará el secreto, una vez que su amigo ha muerto... Sirius/Hermione


Este es un one shot, que surge como complemento de "UN PÁJARO Y UN PEZ...". Tonks está muy confundida, acaba de descubrir, tras la muerte de su primo, que este mantenía una relación, y quiere que Lupin le cuente como llegó a eso…

Dedicado a Karyx...que me dio la idea de escribirlo, por que yo pensaba dejar solo los datos del , a ella!

LO QUE SIRIUS BLACK ME DIJO…

-¿Quieres saber como, Nym? ¿Realmente quieres saber?- Remus se pasó la mano por el cabello, como si así aclarara sus pensamientos. Venía de una gran devastación emocional, todavía no había aceptado definitivamente lo sucedido con Sirius… y ella parece no comprender. Pero Tonks exige respuestas, y Remus Lupin comienza un largo monólogo; donde se confunden sus pensamientos con los de Sirius…-¿Te acuerdas de cuando volvimos de París, y escuchaste que él me decía, que había estado con "alguien", y la discusión que tuvieron ustedes? Yo ese día le dije que me debía una charla, y en cuanto pude, lo indagué, le insistí, hasta que, la siguiente noche, botella en medio, nos quedamos conversando hasta cualquier hora, y se animó, y me empezó a hacer confidencias.

Yo no podía creer todo lo que él decía, era algo que lo tenía muy angustiado, lo llenaba de culpa…pero al mismo tiempo, lo llenaba de vida…Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo en los ojos de Sirius…-

"-Cuando la ví por primera vez, me sorprendió lo leal que era a Harry. Solo me pareció una niña, y tú dijiste que era la bruja más inteligente de su generación… ¿Te acuerdas, Remus?-

-¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Acababas de aparecer, estábamos en la casa de los gritos, todo era confusión y gritos… y ellos creían que ibas por Harry.- sonreí nostálgico.

-Más tarde esa misma noche, me ayudó a escapar con Harry, y la última mirada de ella, cuando Buckbeack levantó vuelo, me persiguió por meses… dormido o despierto, esos ojos color miel me acorralaron sin descanso, pero también me daban paz.

Cuando volví a verla, en mi casa, creí que era producto de mi imaginación. Más de un año, viendo esa cara perfecta por todos los rincones, olvidándome de que era una pequeña, la amiga de Harry, y allí estaba, besando y abrazando a los chicos Weasley en medio de la sala… y cuando me vió, y sin dudarlo, se aproximó corriendo a mí, y me echó los brazos al cuello; ¡mierda Lunático!, ahí comprendí que estaba en problemas…

Me había enamorado de una mocosa, a la que había visto una vez en mi vida. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? Todo eso no tenía ni la menor lógica, y allí estaba yo, con esa dulce cría entre mis brazos, y el corazón que se me salía del pecho…

Soporté su cariñoso saludo lo mejor que pude, y desaparecí en mi habitación. No quería volver a salir…pero fue peor, por que eso le dio motivos para acercarse a mi cuarto a ver que me pasaba…

Era un sacrificio, Remus. Tenerla allí, sentir su perfume, resistir que sin darse cuenta me rozara, o que incluso me acomodara algún mechón de pelo que a ella le parecía rebelde…era sentirla y que me corriera frío en la espalda… y calor en todo el resto de mi cuerpo. Lo intenté. Nadie podrá acusarme de no haberla evitado.

Me escapaba como perro, y ni bien podía volver a mi forma humana, me iba al primer bar que encontraba, y siempre me terminaba yendo con alguna mujer…pero era volver a verla, o escuchar su voz, y se me iba la determinación al carajo…

Para colmo de males, ella siempre fue mucho más madura que los chicos. No sé si por su crianza, o por lo que sintió al enterarse de que era diferente a sus padres, pero ella era una mujer…de quince años, sí, pero toda una mujer. Sin ir más lejos, Ron y Harry, a su lado parecían dos niñitos, pero ella no, con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa; de libros, de viajes, de música muggle, de lo que fuera…Nos quedábamos hablando en la biblioteca o en la sala hasta horas que seguro que Molly no hubiera aprobado… y más de una vez, ella acabó dormida en algún sillón. Y yo la miraba, y pensaba que era una locura, algo inalcanzable…pero adoraba verla dormir, y la imaginaba en mi cama…pero eso también me llenaba de culpa. – Apuraba un vaso de whisky tras otro, y yo lo acompañaba de puro asombro… su mirada se perdía en el tiempo, se lo veía contradictoriamente atormentado y feliz….Yo no podía creer todo lo que él relataba. Había escuchado sus amoríos desde los catorce años, pero esto era diferente, Nym. Ellos se amaban…. Sirius, el más seductor de los merodeadores, el que conseguía a todas las chicas que se le antojaban, se había enamorado. Y nada más ni nada menos que de Hermione Granger, una cría… Después de esa pausa de ojos tristes, Sirius retomó su relato.-Una noche, estábamos escuchando música vieja, en la sala, y ella quiso que yo le enseñe a bailar rock. Dábamos tumbos, nos chocábamos, nos reíamos mucho, no coordinábamos…y en uno de nuestros tropiezos, cayó encima mío. Para mí fue como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la boca del estómago…pero ella, me tomó suavemente del pelo y me acercó más y más a su boca… yo sentía su aliento rozándome… ¿te imaginas eso, Remus? Con veinte años menos, y esa provocación, me le hubiera abalanzado…pero no tuve valor, e intenté huir, de mí, de ella, de lo que no debía ser...

Comenzaba a subir la escalera, y volteé a verla, y ahí estaba; en el medio de la sala, con sus brazos cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y mirando el suelo, triste, dolida…entonces no pude más y volví. Le di un beso suave, en los labios; y comencé a explicarle que ella me gustaba mucho, pero que era un imposible; que ella era demasiado para mí, que era un prófugo, que le llevaba veinte años…todas las razones que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo, y ella solo me escuchaba atenta, con esos ojos soñados fijos en los míos… Herms solo sonrió y me dijo que sabía todo lo que yo le diría, que ella misma lo había pensado; y que no le importaba. Y entonces fue ella la que me besó, pero no fue un beso atropellado, como el de una adolescente, no, era un beso cargado de ternura, lleno de sensualidad, un beso que me transportó al paraíso…- Los ojos de Black brillaban al recordar ese día, y los míos, relucían por ellos dos, por la felicidad de Sirius. Yo, que siempre tuve un gran conflicto por nuestra situación, ahora estaba celebrando esta historia, tanto más imposible que la nuestra… Sirius continuó hablando, pausado, melancólico… -Dejé su boca buscando una bocanada de aire, por que ya podía más, tenía que alejarme de ella, y sabía que no lo haría…

Había esperado y soñado ese beso por mucho tiempo, y ahora que se había hecho real, había sido lo mejor que me había pasado.

Ella no estaba ni la mitad de nerviosa y asustada que yo, y eso, solo me empujó a seguir. De todos modos, yo tenía bien claro que ella era quien decidía. Si ella en algún momento, vacilaba, yo me retiraría, (aunque me muriera en medio de lo que ella me provocaba) por que ella era una chiquilla, y yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Seguimos besándonos, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero yo quería que ese momento no acabe nunca…-Ahí Sirius se perdió en sus recuerdos, y siguió bebiendo, mientras recordaba silencioso…

"Yo no quería ni moverme, no me atrevía a ponerle una mano encima, ¡y lo que me costaba!, pero ella no estaba conforme con esta situación, y lo solucionó, práctica, como siempre… Se subió encima mío, seductora, pero a la vez tímidamente; y cuando sentí que sus pequeñas manos empezaron a acariciar mi pecho, creí que podía morir ahí mismo…

-Pequeña, no creo que…-pero ella calló mis palabras.

-No, Sirius, no soy una pequeña,- dijo dulcemente-y quiero esto. Contigo, ahora. Sé que tú también lo quieres, pero dudas por que eres un hombre digno, y eso solo me hace quererte más…No voy a arrepentirme…- y me miró, tierna, pero audaz. Y convencida.

-Pero es que yo soy…- ella me besaba nuevamente, más atrevida – mayor, y tú- (por Merlín, Hermione; que no puedo más!)- tú eres solo una niña- Y en ese momento ella hizo que toda mi determinación se vaya a la mierda… Se separó de mí, pero sólo para murmurar suavemente.

- Ni soy una niña, ni tú eres mayor… Y si no me quieres, dímelo ahora y me voy, pero no es lo que yo quiero, Sirius. No me lo pidas…- ¿Cómo pedirle que se fuera? Si era un hada, que con su juventud me volvía de su edad, si era lo que soñaba hacía tiempo, aunque quisiera evitarlo; si no podía dejarla ir sin sentirme más miserable que reteniéndola a mi lado… La besé con desesperación, acaricié sus senos con dulzura, recorrí ese torso perfecto con mis manos, olvidándome de que estábamos en la sala, y en cualquier momento podían sorprendernos…

-Sirius…Sirius…- ella pronunciaba mi nombre como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Pero en realidad, quería que yo me detenga... Me asusté y retrocedí de inmediato.- Creo que tendríamos que ir a otro lugar…Aquí pueden venir en cualquier momento, y…- Mis dudas no tenían sentido. Ella no se había arrepentido, pero sí, me recordaba que ése no era el mejor lugar. La tomé en mis brazos, y cuando me ví envuelto en los suyos, pero en mi cuarto, volví a dudar. La culpa me hacía retroceder, pero ella seguía aferrándose a mí, y sin darme tiempo a pensar en nada, enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, y me atrajo a su boca nuevamente.

Me acosté a su lado, y nos quedamos así, en silencio, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con la mirada; hasta que ella acarició otra vez mi pecho…y sentir esa caricia fue tan maravilloso, que no pude evitar querer tocarla, también. Mis manos, mi boca, todos mis sentidos, recorrieron su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen…su juventud toda. La escuchaba respirar agitada, y eso me alteraba más, pero no podía precipitarme encima de ella; imaginaba, que pese a sus reacciones, era la primera vez que vivía esto; y no quería asustarla…Pero ella comenzó a desprender su pantalón y a quitarme el mío… Y se lanzó a descubrirme mientras yo besaba cada centímetro de piel.

Fue hermoso…Muchas veces tuve sexo, con tantas que no recuerdo ni sus nombres ni sus rostros…pero nunca había sentido eso. Ella actuaba tímida, se entregaba dócil, pero sin miedo; y yo, me sentía torpe, como si fuera mi primera vez… Tenía miedo! Y ella con su ternura y su pasión, me impulsaba a más, y más…

Cuando ya no pude suavizar la situación, solo intenté ser delicado, pero mis propios impulsos me llevaban a pensar en ella, a cuidarla, a ser protector…

La hice mía lánguidamente, creo que demasiado, por que cuando ella volvió a murmurar mi nombre, lo hizo con urgencia, casi en un gemido…

Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, y ella estaba ruborizada, pero comenzó a moverse conmigo…llevándome a placeres que nunca había siquiera imaginado. Quise darle todo el placer que ella me estaba regalando a mí…y cuando la sentí agitarse bajo mi cuerpo, y soltarse al encantamiento del momento, todo su erotismo recién descubierto me llenó de goce; y alcancé el éxtasis en ese mismo instante…Fue amor, amor en su estado más puro…algo que yo no conocía hasta entonces.

Sirius recién entonces retomó su relato.

-¿Sabes Remus? Ella me dio más amor en esa noche que todo el que yo había conocido a lo largo de todos mis años…

Fue increíble. Se quedó dormida a mi lado, y yo solo podía mirarla, sin creerlo. Cuando despertó, y reconoció donde estaba, se sonrojó ampliamente… Yo estaba apoyado en la ventana, viéndola dormir; no había podido pegar un ojo; solo fumaba y pensaba en ella, en mí, en lo que había pasado…

Me acerqué, y la besé suavemente…la acuné en mis brazos, ella me sonreía tímida aún, pero a la vez, seductora. Y volví a amarla, en un estado de inconciencia total, por que lo prudente hubiera sido enviarla a su cuarto; ¿te imaginas si Molly se hubiera dado cuenta? Creo que, sin dudarlo, me hubiera enviado nuevamente a Azkabán…

Después de eso, llegó Harry, y me ví un poco absorbido por él, pero así y todo, nos las ingeniábamos para vernos, para que ella venga a mi cuarto. Ella vencía su timidez, y yo contenía los escalofríos que me recorrían cada vez que la veía…Todo avanzaba y retrocedía, según yo repensara la situación. Pero era verla, y no podía hilar mis pensamientos…

Finalmente, ellos debieron regresar al colegio, y yo la despedí con la idea de que era para siempre… que ella iba a olvidarme pronto, y que quizás hasta terminara enredándose con Harry, lo cual, en el fondo me hubiera conformado, por que al menos podría seguir viéndola; aunque más no sea de lejos…

Pero no fue así, ella descubrió la manera de encontrar alguna chimenea disponible en el colegio, y se escapaba aquí, para verme… Yo la reprendía, no quería que se exponga a ser descubierta, o a ser castigada; pero en el fondo me llenaba de orgullo y de pasión que ella corriera semejantes riesgos por mí… Y nos amábamos como pares, ella ya no era la jovencita turbada que se entregó a mí, por primera vez; sino toda una mujer, que me igualaba en ardor y pasión…

Yo tenía miedo de la distancia, del tiempo; la idea de embarazarla me causaba pánico, y que ella se encontrara sola, en el colegio, y con semejante noticia en perspectiva…cada vez que nos encontrábamos, era lo primero que le preguntaba, aunque tomábamos todas las precauciones, era mi mayor temor…no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca…aunque también fantaseaba con esa posibilidad; para que negarlo… ¿Te imaginas, padre a mi edad, Remus? ¿Y con la criatura más adorable de la tierra, como la madre de mi hijo? Pero no puedo desear eso para ella, que tiene toda su vida por delante…

Cuando fue lo de Arthur, por Navidad, me sentí una basura, pero no pude dejar de alegrarme, de que por ese hecho infortunado, yo volviera a tenerla conmigo… Cualquier momento robado al destino es una retribución por todo lo que la vida me quitó, y que yo lo valoro…Pero ahora ella volvió al colegio, y yo estoy acá, extrañándola, y sabiendo que ella algún día va a darse cuenta del error que está cometiendo…y vá a dejarme.

¿Y tú haciéndote problema por mi prima? ¡Por lo menos, ella es mayor de edad, Remus! Yo sí que me siento un pervertido, y sin embargo sé que amo a la pequeña… Aquí me tienes, suspirando por ella, y dejando atrás el frío de Azkabán con solo recordarla… Por eso quiero emborracharme, para olvidar aunque sea por un rato, que la próxima vez que la vea, ella quizás me diga que ya conoció a alguien que sí vale la pena, que no es un viejo que no puede darle más que fugaces momentos de placer…-

-Eso fue todo lo que me dijo Sirius aquella noche de confidencias… Ahora él no está, y me parece justo que sepas la verdad… Así fue como se encontraron, se amaron… e hicieron que valga la pena.-

* * *

  Uffff, espero que les haya gustedo....No es una historia cualquiera, a Fiona le suena a incesto, pero , estaba muy atormentado; y eso fué otro determinante para ir al Ministerio. Sabía que ella también estaría ahí....

Besossssss,

Tildita


End file.
